Someone Like You
by SlytherinQueenxoxo
Summary: Based on the song Someone Like You by Adele. It's Seventh Year and Hermione and Draco are going out. What happens when he tells her he is betrothed to someone? What happens when he sees her four years later, lonely and miserable?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Someone Like You

**AUTHOR:** SlytherinQueenxoxo**  
**

**TIMELINE: **End of seventh year to post-Hogwarts

**MAIN CHARACTERS (last name, alphabetical order):** Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Ron Weasley

**MINOR CHARACTERS (last name, alphabetical order):** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley,

**SUMMARY: **Based on the song Someone Like You by Adele. It's Seventh Year and Hermione and Draco are going out. What happens when he tells her he is betrothed to someone? What happens when he sees her four years later, lonely and miserable?

**RATING: **M+/NC-17 for crude language, and sexual situations

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

It was just a few days until Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. Due to the Battle of Hogwarts last year, Headmistress McGonagall invited the Seventh years to retake their last year since they didn't have proper teaching. The stress of taking NEWTs was finally over and Hermione was making the best out of the limited time she had at her second home. She entered the Heads' Common Room with a slight smile on her face only to see her boyfriend Draco, of ten months, sitting on a sofa, with his hands clasped together.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said, nervously but seriously.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, worried and confused.

"It's probably better if you sit down." he said, pointing to the spot next to him.

"Draco, what's wrong? You're really starting to freak me out here."

"We... we can't be... together anymore." he said, twiddling his thumbs, avoiding her gaze. Hermione just stared at him, her mouth agape. She stayed like this for several moments until she finally found her voice.

"Why? I-I don't understand, Draco." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's my father. He wants me to marry _Astoria._" he spat out her name like it was venom in his mouth.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped his head to hers.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"No. Of course not. But I have to."'

"You don't _have _to Draco. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, you don't understand!" he shouted a little louder than he intended, making her jump in her seat. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand." he said softer. "I _have_ to. It's a betrothal. If I don't do this, I won't get the family inheritance! It's what's expected. My father will have my head if I refuse. Don't you get that, Hermione?"

The tears finally spilled from Hermione's eyes and she felt like there was a bludger stuck in her throat.

"So a_ family inheritance _is more important to you than _me?_" she screamed.

"Hermione-"

"I hope you're happy!" she spat and stormed out, slamming the portrait door shut.

* * *

**Review Please? :) I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but Derek :(

******A/N: **Thanks to shaymars, Anon and Guest who reviewed, and those who followed and faved this fic.**  
**

**P.S.: The chapters be longer. I'm aiming for 1k+ words.  
**

* * *

**Four years later...  
**

Four years after she graduated Hogwarts, Hermione became a Healer. She was a Healer in the department of Magical Bugs on the Second Floor at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She is ranked as the youngest, most successful Healer in the world. She was currently in her office, her nose buried in a book, researching things for Vanishing Sickness, when suddenly her boss, Derek Greene, walked in.

"Healer Granger-"

"Derek, how many times have I told you to call me 'Hermione'?"

"Ok, _Hermione._ I'm going to be very straightforward here. Go home." he said.

"What? I just got here five hours ago!" Hermione said, thinking five hours was a short span of time.

"I'm well aware of that. But you work too much, and I want you to take the rest of the day off. And take tomorrow off. And the day after, too."

"B-but I don't want to! And what about that poor man who has dragon pox? " she shouted.

"It's taken care of. Anyways, Hermione, I'm your boss. You _have _to do as I say." he countered.

"Fine." with that, she grabbed her purse and left the office.

* * *

Hermione realized that she had no social life without her job. As soon as she got home, she was faced with absolute boredom. She tried reading the _Daily Prophet _but after the first paragraph she closed the newspaper because she did not wish to read some rubbish written by Rita Skeeter. She was waiting for her boyfriend of two years, Ron Weasley, to return home from work, but he was not due until half past five and it was only 2:30. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, taking a nap on the sofa.

* * *

Hermione awoke when she heard the Floo activate. Ron stepped out of the fire place and wiped the soot off of his Auror robes.

"Hi Hermione." he said, leaning down to greet her with a peck on the lips.

"Hi." she responded, smiling slightly.

"Back so early?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, my boss sent me home because he thinks I 'work too much'." she said, rolling her eyes as if that was the most absurd thing she ever heard in her life.

"You do work too much." he said. Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Hermione said. "It's just that since I'm not working I really don't have anything to do tomorrow. Maybe I'll go visit Ginny or something, I don't think she's working tomorrow either."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Go take a shower, I'll make dinner." she said, rising from her spot on the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Ron obliged and went upstairs. Less than a half hour later, Ron descended the stairs.

"Smells good." he said.

"Thanks, it's almost ready, I just have to add red sauce to the spaghetti." she replied. Five minutes dinner was ready. They ate in silence, making small conversation time to time.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up before Ron, as usual, since he wasn't really a morning person. She got out of bed and retrieved a towel to go take a quick shower. After her shower, she changed into casual clothes; dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt with a pair of cute flats. She entered the kitchen and started making breakfast, consisting of an omelet and blueberry waffles with a glass of orange juice. She put Ron's breakfast on the counter and put a warming spell on it so it wouldn't get cold. Hermione decided that she would write Ron a note and tell him she went to Ginny and Harry's. After getting a quill, ink and parchment, Hermione wrote:

_Ron,_

_I went to go see Ginny. Won't be back for a while, so see you after you get back from work. I left breakfast on the counter and did a warming spell so it won't get cold. Love you lots._

_Hermione xx_

She placed the note on the banister of the staircase, stepped into the fire place, grabbed some Floo Powder and yelled "Potter Residence!"

* * *

When Hermione arrived in Harry and Ginny's fireplace, she was greeted with the sight of Ginny painting her toe nails the Muggle way. She looked up in surprise.

"Hermione! What brings you here?" She asked, finishing her pinky toe.

"Oh um, my boss told me to take the day off, so I decided to pay a visit." Hermione replied.

"Well, I was just about to go shopping, and I'm also going to the hair salon, do you want to join me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh but I haven't any money. I would have brought some with me if-"

"Hermione, it's okay. It's all on me."

"But Ginny-"

"_Hermione._" Ginny said sternly. Hermione knew better than to argue with her.

"Fine. So where are we going shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Some boutiques in Muggle London. You should see their merchandise. They're to _die _for. And by the looks of it, your wardrobe could use a lot of... improvement."

Hermione looked insulted.

"No! I don't mean it like that! I mean like you should change up your style a bit. You get me?"

"I understand Ginny. I know my clothes are plain and they aren't the most fashionable. I could use a change. Change is good." Hermione said.

"Ok. I'm going to go change and then we can go yeah?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. Ginny went to the room she shared with Harry (who wasn't there since he was at work), and came out of the room three minutes later. She changed into a baby blue high-low skirt, a simple white tank top, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. Ginny accessorized with some aviator glasses, a gold chain around her neck, and a white Steve Madden purse slung over her shoulder. Hermione felt a little under-dressed, since she looked like Plain Jane compared to Ginny.

"Ready to roll?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. They joined hands and apparated to Muggle London, behind an empty building.

"Ok, there's a boutique just down the street called Indigo. That's where we'll start."

They walked down the street and entered the building. Hermione was a bit scared of all the clothes and shoes the store owned. Ginny scanned the racks and started picking out some clothes for herself and Hermione to try out.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, they emerged from the store with a surplus of shopping bags in their hands. Ginny looked around then shrunk the bags and put them in her purse, seeing as there were no Muggles around.

"Next, the hair salon. Maybe you should get your hair done too. Like adding chestnut highlights or something. Oh, and they also give makeovers, maybe you should get one. It'll help with the whole 'change' attitude." Ginny suggested.

"Okay." Hermione responded.

"The hair salon is a bit farther of a walk, but we should be there in approximately five minutes."

Five minutes later, the two girls walked into salon, named Windle & Moodie.

"Hello, how can we help you?" two girls said, one blonde, one with black hair. Hermione assumed they were Windle and Moodie.

"I wanted some strawberry blonde streaks in hair, and my friend here wanted a makeover." Ginny said.

"Ok. We can make that happen." And they went to work.

* * *

After the hair salon, Hermione and Ginny went to a Sh!, a lingerie boutique (much to Hermione's displeasure), and a cosmetics shop called Sparkle. Hermione was loving the makeover that Windle (the blonde girl) gave her. She finally felt sexy for once and couldn't wait to show Ron. Hermione and Ginny were currently in the Potters' living room.

"Gin, thanks so much. For everything, because without your encouragement, This never would have happened. And I promise I'll pay you back the next time I see you." Hermione said, feeling very thankful that her best friend motivated her to do this. Turns out, Hermione and Ginny spent about £2,000, and Hermione wanted to pay back her friend.

"No problem, here are your bags. I'll see you sometime okay?" Ginny said, handing Hermione the bags and giving her a hug.

"Yeah. See ya!" With that Hermione Flooed away.

"Ron? I'm home! I have a surprise for you!" Hermione shouted, dropping her bags on the floor. She had put an Extendable charm on the bags so they could hold more stuff.

"Ron?" Hermione heard some bangs from upstairs. She ascended the stairs and knocked on the room she shared with Ron. She heard grunts, moans, some "oh yes, faster!"'s, and some "harder"'s. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. _No it can't be. _She flung the door open, and was greeted with an atrocious sight.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! Review! Sorry for all the time skips, I'm too lazy to write everything out. Draco is in the next chapter :))! I don't own Indigo, Sparkle, Sh! or Windle & Moodie. I searched up actual stores in London to make everything seem more realistic. The currency is pounds in Britain and I hate when I'm reading a fic and the author uses dollars... sooooo, yeah BAIIIIIIII!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Not even this disclaimer.  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Ron?" Hermione heard some bangs from upstairs. She ascended the stairs and knocked on the room she shared with Ron. She heard grunts, moans, some "oh yes, faster!"'s, and some "harder"'s. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. No... it can't be. She flung the door open, and was greeted with an atrocious sight._

There, in the bed she shared with Ron, was Ron thrusting into a girl with dirty blonde waves. _Lavender fucking Brown_. Hermione thought.

"Ron." Hermione said lowly.

"What babe?" Ron panted, thinking it was Lavender who spoke.

"I didn't say anything." Lavender said.

"Ron!" Hermione repeated. Ron's head snapped to the door. "Hermione!" he shouted covering up himself and Lavender with the bedsheets. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh so you were both naked and she accidentally fell on your wanker? I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe this, Ronald! I gave you two years of my life that I can never get back, only to find that you've been cheating on me with a slag behind my back on _our_ bed! How long have you been doing this Ron?"

"..."

"Answer me Ron! How long?"

"A year..." he mumbled. Hermione glared at Ron so hard that if looks could kill, Ron would be dead on the spot. Moments of silence passed.

"Why." Hermione asked.

"Because you are a prude who refused to shag him, so of course he had to go looking somewhere else." Lavender butted in, smirking triumphantly at Hermione. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"You know what? Get out. And before you go, Ron, we're obviously over."

Ron and Lavender obliged, but not before charming themselves so they wore clothes. Lavender threw Hermione another smirk, her eyes saying 'he's mine now', then left the room.

Hermione got a bag and started to pack some of her belongings into it. She decided she was going to go to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, since she couldn't stand to be in the room anymore, now knowing what went down there. She sighed, then apparated away.

When she arrived in Diagon Alley, it was pretty empty, since it was nighttime. After a few minutes of walking, the Leaky Cauldron came into her view. She entered the pub and bells rang as she did. What surprised her was that her fellow classmate, Hannah Abbott, stood behind the counter. The old landlord, Tom, had died about a year after the Battle.

"Hermione?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi, Hannah!" Hermione greeted.

"Oh, wow! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Me either! How's your life going?"

"Very well. How about yours?" Hannah asked.

"It's alright."

"So why are you here? Did you need drink, or perhaps a room?"

"Yeah, I need a room." Hermione said.

"Ok, you can have Room 11. Goodnight." Hannah said, handing Hermione the key.

"Goodnight." Hermione took the key from Hannah and went to the room. She dropped her bag on the ground, and jumped on the four-poster bed, finally letting the tears run freely down her face.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red (and stuffy), her hair was bushier than ever and her throat was so sore it hurt to swallow. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She then applied some of the makeup she got from Sparkled, and applied eyeshadow to make her eyes look smokey. After applying a touch of mascara, and liquid eyeliner along her eyelid, and winging it out, she was satisfied. Now this bird nest of hair. Hermione thought to herself. She used Windle & Moodie's Hair Cream For Manageability to make her hair more tame. It was basically the Muggle equivalent to Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. After all the work, Hermione decided she was content with the way she looked. She then exited the bathroom and accioed a mint green sundress, a pair of gold braided sandals and her wallet. She quickly changed into the dress and sandals and then exited Room 11. Hermione decided she would wander around Diagon Alley. After a few minutes of wandering, she came across Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She hadn't been in that parlour since Second year, and thought it would be nice to have some ice cream, since the weather was scorching hot. She entered the parlour and some bells rang. Behind the counter wasn't Florean Fortescue, but instead another frail old man by the name of Hugh Roberts. In 1996, Florean was forcibly dragged away by Death Eaters, leaving his ice cream parlour, and was later murdered. Ever since then, Hugh had run the shop.

"Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. What do you want?" asked. Hermione took a long look at the menu:

**Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

_**Wizard Flavours:  
**_

_Chocolate Frog  
_

_Pumpkin Juice  
_

_Lemon Pepper Chicken  
_

_Pumpkin Pasty  
_

_Strawberry Jam  
_

_Ton-Tongue Toffee  
_

_Butterbeer  
_

_Canary Cream  
_

_Corned Beef Sandwich  
_

_Treacle Fudge  
_

_Tomato Soup  
_

_Cookies n' Cauldron Cakes  
_

_Pepper Imp  
_

_Lemon Drop_

_Barbequed Sausage _

_Jelly Slug  
_

_Treacle Tart_

_Cockroach Cluster_

_Dragon Blood_

_Firewhiskey _

* * *

**_For the Brave of Heart:_**

_Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Ice Cream_

_Jalapeno and Nacho Cheese_

_Jalapeno Pepper- Toe Jam_

_Troll Bogey- Goblin Spit_

* * *

**_Frozen Yoghurt:_**

_Strawberry- Raspberry_

_Blueberry- Mango_

_Pomegranate- Vanilla_

_Chocolate- Passionfruit_

* * *

**_Sugar Tree:_**

_Vanilla- Chocolate_

_Strawberry_

_Neapolitan_

* * *

**_Muggle Flavours:_**

_Rocky Road_

_Buttered Pecan_

_Neapolitan_

_Mint Chocolate Chip_

_Chocolate _

_Banana Pudding_

_Vanilla_

_Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough_

_Strawberry_

_Double Fudge Brownie_

_Moose Tracks_

_Strawberry Cheesecake_

_Caramel Apple_

_Chocolate Cheesecake_

_Dulce de Leche_

_Peanut Butter & Banana_

_Creme Brulee_

_Cookies n' Cream_

_Turtle Tracks _

_Orange Creamsicle_

* * *

**_Ice Cream: Sizes and Prices_**

**_1 Scoop: _**_4 Sickles_

**_2 Scoops:_**_ 6 Sickles_

**_3 Scoops:_**_ 8 Sickles_

**_Giant Sundae; feeds the whole family:_**_ 1 Galleon_

* * *

After a lot of thought, Hermione made up her mind. "I'll have three scoops of the Canary Cream, please."

"And would you fancy a cone or a bowl?"

"A cone, thank you." she replied.

"That will be eight sickles. Have a good day." Hugh handed her the cone, and Hermione paid, and muttered "you too". She exited the parlour, but then ran into someone, making her ice cream fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence because she was staring into the molten grey orbs of a man who see wished she'd never, _ever _see again.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

"Uhh... s-sorry." he said lamely. "Astoria, I'm sure you remember Hermione, from Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked over at his wife, the woman he had left her for. She was a beautiful brunette with legs that went on for miles, a killer body, emerald green eyes, and clothes that spoke "classy" and "sophisticated".

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You were that _Muggleborn_ who was best friends with Potter and Weasley!" Astoria shouted.

"Yeah. I am." Hermione responded, internally rolling her eyes.

"It's been such a _pleasure _to finally meet you, Harmony." Astoria said, in such a fake, sickly sweet voice that it made Hermione want to vomit. _We have already met before, bitch. Hermione thought._

"You too. And it's pronounced _Her-mi-o-ne._" Hermione tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh! I do believe you haven't met our son, Scorpius, yet?" Hermione's eyes almost bulged of of their sockets. _They had a son?_

* * *

_._**A/N: Isn't Astoria a bitch? Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the cliffy too!  
**


End file.
